orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sludge Hole
Sludge Hole is the tenth level in Orcs Must Die! The Push Trap is introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who owned before purchasing the sequel. Stage Description There are two Doors: one at the north of the map, one south. The northern gate is on the lower level, with it's path running around an acid bath leading to a set of stairs next to the rift. On the second floor, a thin corridor opens up into twin staircases leading downwards to the rift. A portal connects both levels, from south of the acid bath to the center of the staircase. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Warrior Orcs, Crossbow Orcs and Ogres. 1. North Door: Orc Warriors 2. North Door: Orc Warriors 3. North Door: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors Go Break 4. South Door: Orc Warriors 5. South Door: Crossbow Orcs Go Break 6. Both Doors: Orc Warriors 7. North Door: Crossbow Orcs, Orc warriors; South Door: Orc Warriors x2 8. North gate: Crossbow Orcs, Orc warriors, Ogre; South gate: Ogre, Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Push Traps, Spike Traps, Tar Traps, Elf Archers and Arrow Walls Starting on the lower level, place 8 Push Traps on those paths closest to the Acid Bath. Since orcs must turn to take these side routes, force them towards an Arrow Wall while you're at it. You can also add Tar Pits in front of Push Traps so as to bunch all surviving orcs together and make the second set of traps more productive. Floor Spikes right outside of the Door will force those Crossbow Orcs to move and even poison Ogres if you've upgraded them. After the second break, add Archers on the canopy overlooking the lower levels. For the southern Door, put 5 Arrow Walls on alternating walls: don't have them face each other directly or you'll have one orc activating two lethal traps. Put push traps on alternating walls along with spike traps towards where they'll land. Finish with a row of Tar Pits at the end to tell you when you should use your Wind Belt. You'll have trouble managing both Doors simultaneously so concentrate on forcing the traps to do most of the dirty work. Try to stun Ogres on top of Floor Spikes whenever possible. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Sappers, Ogres and Armored Ogres. 1. North Door: Shield Orcs, Kobold Sappers 2. North Door: Shield Orcs 3. North Door: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs 4. South Door: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 5. North Door: Kobold Sappers; South Door: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 6. North Door: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs; South Door: Shield Orcs x2, Kobold Sappers 7. North Door: Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Ogres x2; South Door: Ogre, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs 8. North Door: Shield Orcs x2, Armored Ogre x2 ; South Door: Ogre, Crossbow Orcs Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Lightning Ring, Elf Archer, Spike Trap, Decoy, Push Trap, Brimstone, Arrow Walls and Coin Forge The Steel Weaver's Overcoiled Springs upgrade makes the Armored Ogres a cinch and is the recommended weaver for this map. Start by taking the Death Augmentator upgrade. Rush to the balcony overlooking the top gate and place two archers, a lightning storm over the main Door, then place as many of the 8 push traps on the walls as you can in the incredibly limited amount of time you have. You'll practically have to deal with wave 1 on your own. For wave 2, quickly place two coinforges in front of the Door, an arrow wall at each side and prepare to shoot straggling crossbow orcs with lightning bolts. I'm using spike traps instead of tar traps: the poison effect from the Jagged Steel upgrade turns them soon enough into their equivalent in terms of slowing down orcs: place two in front of the first of every double push trap arrangements. It's also a good idea to put Decoys next to the last push traps, just in case. Use the portal to reach the south Door for wave 3: press two/three brimstones against the gate, leaving three spaces open for later, then the coinforge. Drop a lightning storm over your coinforge and start placing three push traps on one wall facing the coinforge and three arrow walls on the other side. If you're fancy like me, alternate. Wind blast the orcs back and start placing three spike traps between the brimstones and the coinforges. You'll be able to upgrade right after this wave. Disregard the kobold sappers, your archers/arrow walls got this. Or add more archers. Complete your traps on the northern end for wave 5 and beyond. On the south side, brimstones followed by spike traps past the coin forge can ensure no mobs escape your killzone. Users of other Weavers will depend on tar traps and wall blades over spike traps and arrow walls. You're also more dependent on archers to help you kill off the ogres you'll have to freeze and devote your full attention to. Achievements In Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 2 * Waves: 8 * Rift Points: 20 (Nightmare: 10) * Completion Time (par): 11:00 * Starting Money: 4000 Soundtrack Setting Up: Apocalypstick (OMD!1&2) Battle Track: Giant Killerz (OMD!1&2) Category:Orcs Must Die!